The Unexpected Change of Events
by momopotterluver1
Summary: Lily and James enter their 7th year of Hogwarts along with the other Marauders and Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas. They not only learn about what Love and heartbreak feels like but, how war can change people and the future. As their final year continues they are all forced to realize that maybe what they thought they wanted they really don't. It's about growing up and facing it.
1. The Unexpected

***I do not known any of Jk Rowlings ideas or characters. I own the character Sylvia Stew**

CHAPTER 1: The unexpected

Lily Evans was what every girl secretly wanted to be. She was extremely smart, had gorgeous green eyes that sparkled like emeralds and had the most popular boy in school pawning over her. However, Lily was oblivious to this and never let any of the compliments go to her head. The only person that made her feel extremely self conscious was James Potter. He was either announcing his undying love for her in the hallways, gushing about her looks, or more often then not hexing her boyfriends. Her friends tried to rationalize with her that he is just crazy for her and she shouldn't let her fiery temper get the best of her but, she rolls her eyes and watches as her friends send sympathic glances towards the Marauders.

Lily swore on her NEWTs that she would never go out with Potter. On somedays she felt like the whole school was holding their breath as Potter asked her out for what was probably the thousandth time. She would only admit to herself that since the end of fifth year he had matured and was not too bad but, he was still annoying and a little arrogant.

Lily walked onto Platform 9 3/4 and couldn't believe seven years ago on September 1 st, 1971 she boarded this train for the first time. Seven years ago she had only Serverus and she did not know the difference of the houses only that Sev wanted her to be in Slytherin. She silently laughed at that, if she were put in Slythrin she would probably be rooming with Mouning Mrytle sleeping in a toliet haunting girls in the bathroom. The sorting hat did have a hard time on placing her though. So she was able to decide between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and with still being fairly new to this society she decided Gryffindor would appreciate the average amount of knowledge she knew and would be more understanding of things she did not know.

She couldn't believe that this would be the last time she would board this train maybe, even see it. Who knows if her and her husband will have kids one day. In this war it will be hard enough to find someone to marry her and it will be even harder for her to be able to establish a true family. Trying not to cry over her blood status that she can not change she caught a glimpse of her best friend Marlene Price running in her direction. "Lils! Don't move from where you are!" Slightly alarmed at her friend's hello Lily did as she was told and remain in front of the cart where she would have to go in to meet the Head boy when the train started.

Marlene grabbed Lily's robe and yanked her on the train even though it did not leave for another ten minutes. "Marlene...what is going on?" Lily questioned as she felt her blood rushing to her head. "Well...that's not important. Have you seen Amos yet today?" Lily knew Marlene was beating around the bush so she played along. "No, actually I haven't. We were supposed to meet up a few days ago and he cancelled, then we were supposed to apparate together here today and he cancelled saying we would meet up after my Head Girl and Head boy meeting with the Prefects. I think he is a tad put out about not being Head boy..." Lily could feel herself rambling on and on and making excuses for him standing her up. Marlene's normally happy face was wearing a sad one and Lily could feel it in her gut what she was about to say when, "Hey Price! He'll do it and Prewett wants to talk with you." Lily turned around to see Potter only a few compartments from them and he too was wearing a sad expression. Lily looked between Potter and Marlene and figured she might as well give up because they weren't going to tell her a thing. Lily watched Marlene nod her head and then turn back to her, "Alright Lils I'm going to go see Alice, after your meeting are you going to sit with us?" "Sure but, when I see Amos in the Prefect meeting I'll see if he wants to join us." Lily turned to enter the Head Girl and Head Boy meeting compartment and missed the pained expression Marlene and James shared as they heard their best friend and soulmate cry and start screaming hexes.

"Potter as Head Boy you should probably go in there." Marlene whispered barely loud enough for James to hear. He had stopped Price and Prewett from killing Amos and the other Hufflepuff girl when they found them snogging even though, he had wanted to add in some hexes he and the Marauders had learned over the summer. "Are you sure I'm safe? She tends to make everything my fault when she is round up." The truth in what he said sent a pain to his chest, only if Lily could see how much he cared for her. "Potter, she won't have a choice but to listen to you. Your Head Boy and you should be more scared at what she is going to do when she finds that out. I'll stay here just incase." James faked a smile at Marlene's attempt at a joke however, the joke was really his reality of the situation. Lily Evans was going to kill him with every hex she knows.

James stepped in the compartment and found himself quiet shocked. Amos Diggory had tentacles and Sylvia Stew had warts and zits all over her face. Though that was not what surprised him. What surprised him was Lily Evans who never cried at such things was face down silently sobbing on the table. James cleared his throat and asked, "Um Evans I am going to fix them up but, how much detention should I give them for being indecent in a compartment and for sexual behavior?" Alarmed for being addressed Lily jumped up then relaxed when she saw it was just Potter. "Oh well...I was thinking two weeks one week for each offense...unless that's too much?" James pondered for a second then gave her a grave smile, "No I think that is an appropriate sentence." After conjuring the counter curses on the two students they rushed out of the compartment.

"So Evans you're head girl?" James asked trying to bring up that he was Head Boy. She sat up a little straighter and sounded like her old confident self, "Yes I am, and since I don't see another Prefect in here to have escorted you in I'm going to assume you're Head Boy." Lily was surprised to feel relieved that Potter was Head boy. Maybe it was because she was so stressed that it would have been a Slytherin or maybe because he seemed to have matured over the summer which ever it was she didn't feel like jinxing him after all, he did just help her and undo her embarrassing moment of losing all control over her temper. Both Heads jumped at the sound of the train's whistle announcing its final departure.

As the Prefects entered the compartment and the Heads introduced themselves all the students silently shared looks. It would be the first time since Lily and James's first year that they were not only able to hold a conversation but, work together without a single insult or jinx flying in the opposite direction. Remus through James a raised eye brow and James simply nodded wording, "I'll tell you later." And with that the two Heads silently both thought to themselves, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	2. Don't Hold Your Breath

* The only thing I own is my creative plot and Sylvia Stew. If I was Jk Rowling I would be a much better writer.* Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Don't Hold Your Breath

Much to Lily's disappointment Amos showed up to the Prefects meeting and even though he didn't say much she still had to look at him. She figured he showed up so he did not receive any more detentions which she thought was a bummer-he deserved more. She did enjoy watching my scowl at how James was being so nice to her and vice verse. And when the meeting came to an adjourn she made a point walking with James even though it was mostly to talk with Remus but, Amos did not know that and he deserved every slap in the face.

"Lily, come on please wait up!" Lily could hear Amos hollering down the aisle of the train. James and Remus side glanced at her and noticed that her cheeks were becoming pinky and that meant her temper was rising; if anyone knew that it was James, he was glad that for once her blood was rushing out of anger towards someone other than him. He almost pitied Amos for what was going to happen next. James had been on the other side of Lily's temper more times than he could count and it never ended in his favor. "Lily calm down, you're Head Girl." James noticed how immediately relaxed Lily got just by Remus trying to cox her down. Lily whined, "Remus..." but dropped it when noticing Potter glancing between her and Remus almost as if he knew. "So um Evans are you going to go find Marlene, Dorcas and Alice? We are at our compartment." James asked and almost pleaded for her to leave so he could bombard Remus with questions.

Shocked by Potter not wanting her to go inside his compartment or offering to help her find her friends she simply nodded and shuffled along glancing into other compartments in hope of finding her friends soon.

James watched Lily walk away by herself and he felt a strange pang of guilt run through his body. "You know James this isn't our compartment." Remus asked quizzically observing his friend's expression. "Yea I know. What's up between you two? I know you two are close but, Moony you're sending her looks and she is reciprocating." James tried to keep his temper in line. He had claims on Lily Evans since he saw her on the train. "God James not this again. You are so obsessed with her and you don't even know what is going on in her personal life. You want her to like you yea? Well try being friends and finding out that Amos was the least of her problems... her dad passed away this summer. Marlene, Alice and Dorcas tried to help her but, they were all on vacation and I was the only other person. So yea those "looks" we are sending each other are because we are close. AND WOULD IT BE SO BAD IF SHE OR ANY OTHER GIRL FANCIED ME? BETWEEN YOU AND PADFOOT ME AND WORMTAIL CAN'T DATE ANYONE."

James remained silent for the rest of the walk to their compartment. He had never seen Remus lose his temper, he was always so level headed. However, Remus did have a point, he new very little about Lily Evans. Sure he knew her favorite flower, color, class and book but, he had no idea what bothered her, what truly made her smile, if she has siblings, how she found out she was a witch and so many things. As he and Remus approached the compartment James came to an abrupt stop and faced Remus, "You're right Moony. If you do fancy her you can have her. I don't deserve her, all I do is make her mad and she won't ever give me a chance...I've ruined that with everything I have done to her." Remus knew he had been too harsh on James but, he had never imagined James to just take it, "Look, Prongs there is something I should tell you..."

Before James could finish listening Remus someone else cut in, "So boys I thought you were already at your compartment?" Remus shuffled his feet and began looking around the train while James was left to explain. "Not that it's any of your business Evans, we were simply doing patrols." "Is that so Potter? Well then since you have already been to your cabin you'll know that me and my friends are sitting in there with you and the others." Lily had out smarted him, again. "Evans, me and Mo-Remus were on our way to the cabin when we had to break up a first year fight and then we decided it was our duty to keep the students under control so we did not go in the compartment." James smiled cockily at the girl but it flattened when she continued to argue, "You told me the compartment two carts ago was your cabin Potter! But whatever, I didn't want to hang out with you anyways. I just saw how much it bothered Amos." The moment she said Lily regretted it. She noted the hurt flash in Potter's eyes and could feel the glare Remus sent her. "Is that so Evans? Well then that makes two of us. Why else would I fake a compartment. All you try to do is make everyone think you're okay when really you're just falling apart!"

Remus tried to interfere knowing they were both going to go to far however they continued to banter, "Oh please all knowing Potter tell me why I would be falling apart!" Lily and James had their wands pointed at each other and Remus attempted to calm them down but it didn't work. "Because your dad died! You're so afraid to be human and cry and show emotion!" The unforgiving words rushed out of James mouth and there was nothing he could do to fix and worst of all he dragged Remus into it. Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times but the only thing she could do was cry. "Remus I trusted you...and yes Potter my dad died and I have spent all summer crying and I thought when I got here I could have fun and try to forget my sorrows but, no you bring it up. Thanks a lot Potter, and Remus don't talk to me." Everyone had their head poking out of their compartments shaking them knowing Potter had gone way to far. Lily's friends shot the two boys glares and left to find another compartment where Lily could cry and not have nosy students stare her down.

"Wow Prongs you really screwed it up this time." Siruis's voice echoed through the silent compartment. "Thanks Padfoot I had no idea." James had tried to apologize to Remus but, he would even acknowledge him. "Moony, I didn't mean to say that let alone bring you into it. Tonight I'll try to talk to Evans and get you off her bad side." Remus simply shook his head and got up to go change into his robes. "Padfoot do you think Remus and Lily will talk to me soon?" Sirius who always had something clever or funny to say simply replied, "Don't hold your breath."

In an other compartment three girls were trying to come up with a plan to help the Head Girl from sobbing. "Lily darling it's just Potter... you know he didn't mean it. And you know Remus probably confided into him about your dad so that he would lay off." Lily nodded and then went back into sobbing words her friends couldn't make out. "Lily Evans you stop this right now? What happened to the girl who would just have jinxed Potter's ass? Instead you cowardly ran away crying your eyes out. I know this isn't some insult to your hair or looks but seriously, come on, you're going to let Potter win?" Marlene was sick of watching Lily be weak, what made Marlene love her so much was how she did not put up with people's bull. "Now Marlene, Potter didn't win, I know that for sure. I am fairly certain he is ready to jinx himself for what he said." Alice pipped up. "Alice not everyone is a good person you know. I'm not saying Potter is bad, but what he brought up? You can't just brush that off..." "Marlene, I'm telling her to brush it off, I'm simply stating don't encourage her to go jinx or curse the boy. They are both Heads..." Dorcas had enough with all of it. "Would you all just shut up?" Alice and Marlene instantly stopped bickering and Lily yanked her head in Dorcas's direction.

"Girls...you all are missing the point. Lily has always cared what Potter said but, brushed it aside from anger and maybe the poor girl is tired of being angry all the time. So she probably was being nice to him and got her feelings hurt, because she opened herself to be hurt. She thought when Potter helped her with Amos he cared and then when he shoed her off to walk by herself she had the moment of weakness of being alone. And when she found out we were with the marauders her old temper flared and she feels guilty because she started the fight with the boys and is the reason James and Remus are fighting and she is hurt because what James accused her of is true." The girls remained speechless until Marlene finally spoke, "Well Dorcas you were always the insightful one." This caused all the girls to laugh for the first time on the train.

The train whistle blew and students began walking to the carriages or to Hagrid depending if they were first years or not. While Lily was doing one last patrol of the train she ran into Potter who happened to be doing the same. "Look Potter..." "No Evans just hear me out. I am sorry for what I said and it had nothing to do with Remus he was only telling me to make sure I didn't mess with you. I promise he wasn't being mean or-" James knew was rambling and was thankful when Lily interrupted him, "I know and I forgive you. I'm not saying we should be friends but, being Heads now we probably shouldn't be fighting in the corridors or having screaming matches in the Common Room." James smirked, they weren't friends but, they weren't enemies that was okay with him.

"Well I'll so you up at the castle Potter." As Lily walked away to meet up with her friends she couldn't help but wonder what Potter was thinking.


	3. Carry On My Sweet Darling

* I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. I am not Jk Rowling :)* Also thank you to everyone that has Favorited or is Following this story! Hope you enjoy, maybe some of you will review...I would love that *wink wink* Anyways, Read on!*

Chapter 3: Carry On My Sweet Darling:

Everyone was stressed as the second week of term began. Teachers were loading up on assignments as if they were the only teachers. James and Lily often found and had to stir sleeping students in the hallways with their text books opened. A few times James had tried to pull a prank on the helpless students but, when Lily gave him a scolding look he passed the opportunity with a disappointed frown.

"You know, we could always split up to do rounds faster." Lily suggested on a Wednesday night. She wasn't too thrilled about her idea but, she had tons of homework to tend to back in the Head's dorm and the more time she spend patrolling the more hours she had to be awake doing homework.

James pondered for a moment, "We could...however, I'll patrol the dungeons. Lets meet in front of the Great Hall in a hour. And if you're not there I'll come and find you so don't try to skip out on me." James joked at the end with Lily skipping out on her responsibilities though he had been more than serious about looking for her if she didn't meet him. Lily happy obliged to James's decision on him patrolling the Slytherin territory and decided a hour should be enough time to inspect the fifth, sixth, and seventh floor and make it to the Great Hall.

The two Heads then went their separate ways, wands pointed out prepared for any trouble that might occur. As Lily approached the seventh floor she was yawning like crazy and was dragging her feet just to keep a steady pace. It had only been fifteen minutes since she left Potter and she would not wait at the Great hall for another thirty minutes for Potter to arrive so she decided to walk down to the dungeons to help Potter so they could get this done and over with. On her walk down to the Slytherin territory she couldn't help but feel a little worried being by herself. Sure Potter was down there and if she screamed he would definitely hear her but, it was such a large area to cover who knows how far he would be. Cautiously Lily began searching for James trying to bring little attention to herself as possible. Then without a warning someone's hand wrapped around her mouth and their other hand yanked her backwards into darkness.

Many floors above the dungeons James Potter was becoming anxious. It had been fifteen minutes past the time him and Evans were supposed to meet up. He was attempting to not become obsessive and go running back to his dorm to fetch the Map. Mostly because he feared Evans would naturally show up as soon as he left. As another five minutes passed he pulled out the mirror that was magically shrunk in his pocket and whispered an incantation.

"Padfoot, are you there?" James caught sight of a hand that must have been grabbing the matching mirror.

"Prongs you do realize it is one in the morning yea? Please tell me that you have shagged Evans, it would be the only thing worth me listening to." James rolled his eyes at his best friend's crude behavior.

"No... we have a bigger problem she is missing." Now it was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes.

"Prongs she has been in this school for seven years she knows how to get around. What did she do, run off when you tried to snog her?"

"Sirius this isn't funny. We split up doing patrols, I didn't like the idea but, we both have so much homework. And we said we would meet at the Great Hall in a hour. She only had to do floor five, six and seven. I did the dun-" James paused for moment coming to realization. "Padfoot open the map and please tell me Evans isn't in the dungeons. I have a feeling she went down to help me when she was finished." No longer messing around with his friend Sirius jumped up and grabbed the map off the dresser and James heard him whisper "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Sirius had laid the mirror on his bed while he studied the map and could hear James becoming more impatient and decided to break the news, "Well Prongs she is not only in the dungeons, she is accompanied by Avery, Snape, and Lestrange." James let out a soft whistle. What was he going to do?

* Sorry for such a short chapter, work has been crazy! I'll make sure the Chapter 4 is much longer! *


	4. It's Only the Beginning

*I am not JK Rowling, I really wish I was. I only own the creative plot line :)* Read on and please review!

Chapter 4: It's Just the beginning

Thursday Morning:

Marlene, Alice and Dorcas strutted into the Great Hall searching for their friend. Alice had gone to the Head's dorm this morning like every other morning, except that Lily Evans was not in her bed. Alice suddenly worried rushed out of the dorm and back to the Gryffindor common room when she frantically told Marlene and Dorcas. Unfortunately the girls were not quiet as worried.

Alice tried to hold her temper as Marlene joked, "Oh maybe she finally shagged Potter. We haven't seen him this morning, don't you think that is suspicious Dorcas?"

Dorcas wiggled her eyebrows in response, "She has been nice to him lately."

Deciding she was the only one worried Alice let up and joined in on the jokes. About half way through breakfast James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked into the Great Hall all bruised and exhausted looking. Once they took seat the boys began shoveling food into their mouth as if they never ate before. The girls stared at them with wide eyes becoming aware that their friend wasn't with James and was no where to be found.

Alice found her voice and whispered so no one around them could hear her."Um, James do you happen to know where Lily is?"

Startled at being addressed by the girl in front of him who's large brown eyes were filled with worry. It hurt him to have to tell her but, Remus gave him an encouraging shove.

"Well you know how me and Lily were doing rounds last night? Well it was getting late and she suggested we split up and meet up here actually in a hour. Well I took the dungeons but, after getting done patrolling her hallways she came down to help me so we could finish faster but, as she was down there Avery, Snape, and Lestrange found her and well attacked her. Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't give out the specifics that if Lily wanted anyone to know she would tell them on her own. He also said that us boys were lucky to find when we did or..." James left his sentence hanging when a girl with long red vibrant hair walked into the Dining room.

He couldn't help blaming himself. She was basically defenseless to the three boys and now she had bruises, scars and emotional damage to remind her of that everyday. As she neared he noticed the nurse had healed most of Lily's bruises on her face. No one else noticed how she was subconsciously tugging the collar of her shirt and though they probably noticed she was wearing a baggy jacket they did not know how she had gone frantic in the infirmary because she had nothing to hide her arms until James ran back to his dorm and snatched the first jacket he could find for her.

Not wanting to ambush her best friend Marlene simply leaned over to where Lily was sitting and gave her an encouraging hug and whispered, "When you're ready, we are here."

Relief flushed through Lily. She had spent the last ten minutes in the corridor running through scenarios of how her friends were going to react to her, of what she was going to say, and finally what was she going to do about Potter. She owed him her life and her reputation. Lily knew she was lucky that he came to search for her, how he knew where she was located was a mystery in itself but, she was just glad that him and his friends found her and saved her from further abuse.

Thursday night in the Head's Dorm:

Lily had made it successfully through the day with only a few minor complications with a few Slytherins who were taken care of by the Marauders. Now she sat peacefully in her dorm being warmed by the fire place and was thinking of which homework assignment to complete next or if she was calling it quits for the evening. The clock had struck eleven and she knew she was exhausted especially since she had not slept last night. But Lily had a strange urge to stay up to make sure Potter made it back into the dorm safely. After what he did for her last night they both knew retaliation would definitely happen soon and it wasn't something to take lightly.

As she began to drift off to sleep on the couch disturbing pictures of the previous night flashed like a movie in her head and the words Severus had whispered to her repeated in her head as if it were a mantra, "Don't do anything and just keep quiet and they won't kill you."

"Lily...Lily.. wake up, its two in the morning." James tried to coax her awake and then stopped once the lighting hit her face and he noticed her eyes were puffy and she had tear stains all down her face.

James let out a sigh, the girl he loved so much was breaking and he couldn't do anything about it. So James levitated her into her room and placed her in the bed and closed her door as if she had put herself to bed. He so badly wanted to lie next to her and play her with her while she slept however he knew that was not his place. As badly as he wanted her to see that his affection wasn't an act he was aware that only time would be able to reveal that to her. Of course Sirius didn't help him out by shagging her friend Marlene for six months last year and then one day decide he didn't love her anymore and dump her; which is Lily's fear and his past and his friends' past doesn't exactly prove himself different to her.

As James lied down that night alone in his room he simply hoped in the morning Lily would see that he has changed and would do anything for her and let him into her life. Not as a boyfriend at first but, more of a friend than an acquaintance. However, James couldn't fall alseep, all that kept playing in his mind was Lily's voice retelling the evens of the night before in the Infirmary this morning.

Thursday morning: In the infirmary ( LILY'S VIEW)

I slowly came to my surrounds and as I opened my eyes and saw all the concerned faces staring at me the memory of last night flashed through my mind and I wanted to scream. I knew they would want me to retell the event as much as I could remember, but what if I can't? All of a sudden I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I winced causing me to open my eyes and face Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Dumbledore and the nurse Madam Pomfrey and surprisingly Potter, Black, Peter and Remus.

"Now Ms. Evans, take your time but, we must know what officially happened between you and the boys last night. All we know is that when Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew discovered you, you were unfortunately unconscious.

I shuttered at the memories I was getting ready to tell, "Sir, I had gone to help Potter with his rounds and I was caught off guard by Lestrange, Avery and Snape. They put a hand over my face and began torturing. I don't remember anything other than flashed of the spells and the pain the curses caused. I vaguely remember when Avery tried to," I paused for a moment embarrassed at my weakness, "he tried to take off my shirt but Lestrange said I was too dirty even for him. Also at one point Snape whispered that if I didn't make any noise they wouldn't kill me." When I said the last part I noticed Potter and Black sit up straighter and moan.

Dumbledore passed me a sad smile, "Ah and this Snape happens to be the same Snape that was your friend a few years back? Well, Ms. Evans I think you have been through enough we have enough evidence. Now everyone go to breakfast and Mrs. Evans you take your time."

As if nothing happened everyone followed Dumbledore out and I asked Madam Promfrey for a jacket once I realized all the marks on my arm. Though she did not have one Potter yelled back that he had one for me and would run and get it. I know it was a small gesture but, I was thankful that Potter was helping me and wasn't disgusted at how weak I was last night.


	5. The Moment of Truth

* I am not Jk Rowling just incase my awesome writing skills confused you, just kidding! Anyways- sorry about the few grammar/ vocabulary errors last chapter I was so worried about updating I did not do a "read through". I would love some reviews to keep me motivated! Also thank you to everyone favoriting and following my story!

Chapter 5: The Moment of Truth

The sun began into peak into Lily's dorm room on Friday morning. As she began to stretch she suddenly remembered how she had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. Becoming panicked she frantically yanked off the covers and realized she was still in her school outfit which meant that at some point Potter had carried her up and put her to bed. Intrigued why he would do such a kind act Lily jumped into the shower with every intention on asking Potter when she went downstairs.

In the same tower James Potter woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. As he jumped into the shower he wondered how Lily would react to him putting her in bed. Knowing her she could take it either as a nice gesture or somehow make it seem as if he was trying to make a move on her. The moment he had decided to put her to bed he knew he was taking a risk. As much as he adored Lily he had to admit she wasn't easy to love. She has a quick temper, never says thank you when you help her, and is extremely stubborn. Most boys put up with it, but James purposely challenges her. He laughed out loud in the shower as he remembered a fight they had in the Great Hall at the end of last term and how far they had come this term.

*******FLASH BACK!*******

"Potter, you are so big headed! When will you just grow up and realize the world doesn't revolve around you?"

James had smirked and shot back, "Why Evans must you believe that every prank on Slytherin is a personal shot at you? Do you believe you are so important that we think about you all the time and how to piss you off? And by the way why do you even care you're not friends with that slimy git anymore?"

Lily became flushed with anger, "I do not take it personally Potter. I just don't believe in an eye for an eye. Also just because I'm not friends with Sev-Snape does not mean I stop caring about other people in that house. Not everyone is evil in Slytherin. Grow up and stop acting like you're so bad when all you want is attention."

At this the small crowd forming around them gasped, no one ever fought back with Potter. "Ah Ms. Evans," James began condescendingly, "You are wrong. I am not causing them harm- I am simply creating a laugh for all students during these rough times of war."

"I hardly think the Slytherins are laughing." Lily spat in response.

"Good, since they are the ones joining You-Know-Who. And don't you dare sit there and shake your head at me Evans! You and that grease head had many fights about him and his friends joining Voldemort."

For the first time James could ever remember he saw a tear spill out of Lily's eye. Guilt immediately flushed through him, but before he could apologize for bringing up a sensitive spot Lily confessed, "You're right. Maybe since I know that I'm worried they are going to retaliate and it won't be some humorous harmless prank, instead it could be you and your friend's life."

James watched Lily walk away with her head down, and though he should have felt bad the only thing he could do was smile, Lily Evans had finally admitted that she cared about him and his friends and she had not jinxed or cursed him. For the first time since James meet Lily, he actually began to believe he had a chance.

****FLASH BACK OVER****

Lily was sincerely trying to be nicer to Potter this term. She had to admit that even last year she could tell he was maturing and he felt bad about how Snape had called her that unforgivable name and how it wouldn't have happened had he not been dangling Snape upside down. Even though she had blamed Potter at that moment she knew it had been coming. Snape had been becoming more distant and a few times she found scribbles of dark curses he had created on the side of the notes she used to compare to hers in Potions.

As Lily stepped out of the bathroom she discovered a note on her dresser addressed to her. Lily held her breath as she recognized the handwriting and read:

_ Dear Lily, _

_ I am so sorry about the other night. I had them knock you out so you wouldn't remember the awful things they did to you. I hope you can forgive me and see that I am not like them. Please can we be friends? It is never too late. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Severus Snape_

Lily placed the letter back on the dresser in a trance. Subconsciously Lily tugged on her clothes and began to silently cry. She had known she felt dirty and now Snape basically wrote it out that they stole her innocence. Madam Promfrey told her in the hospital wing that there were scars she would not be able to heal and now she knew what she meant. They had all known and they didn't need to hear what happened from her, they simply wanted to know if she aware of that particular memory.

She jumped when there was a soft knock on her dorm-room door. Caught off guard Lily spoke, "Co-come in." At the sight of Potter Lily began to break down. James became startled when Lily rushed to him holding on to him for dear life. The only thing that James could find in her room to make her cry was a gently placed letter on her dresser and he silently said a prayer that nothing else happened to her family. Not wanting to seem too pushy James guided them to her bed where she could sit and try to explain for her burst of tears.

After about five minutes of crying on James shoulder Lily attempted to gain control of her voice and whispered barely loud enough, "You know what they did to me, you have known since the beginning."

James tensed up, she had found out, but how? "Evans, we, the boys and I, wanted to tell you immediately but, Dumbledore said it wasn't our business. That you would find out sooner or later and if you didn't then it would be better."

"I-wou-wouldn't-ha-ve fo-und out-but Snape-se-nt-me-th-at-le-tt-er." Lily sobbed.

James tried to find words, however nothing seemed strong enough. All she needed was someone to cry on and he was happy she trusted him enough to allow him to see this part of her. James felt Lily tense up and he started to rub her back; his mom used to do that to him when he was younger when he was upset and it always comforted him. After a few minutes Lily calmed down and faced James with a heart broken expression,

"What if people find out...and no one will love me?" Lily's green eyes were filled with uncertainty and pain.

"Lily, I will love you. If people stop loving you for that reason then they weren't meant to love anyways. What happened to you was out of your control. You'll always have me, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. We won't ever tell anyone, it will be just between us and the boys."

James thought about signaling Sirius to get Marlene, but he had a feeling Lily didn't even want her best friends to know. Almost as if she could read his mind Lily spoke up,

"Is it bad that I don't want to tell my friends? I mean I'm not saying ever, but right now it's hard knowing myself let a lone telling others."

James shook his head, "No, when or if you decide to tell them I'm sure they'll understand."

Lily knew James was right, however, she still felt guilty. She was confiding into with a boy she barely knew and used to hate, how strange and backwards had her life become?

James and Lily walked to the Great Hall together receiving loads of stares from other students. James made a few jokes about how they must have nothing better to do than stare and gossip which caused Lily to laugh for the first time. They both tried to ignore the fact that their hands were so close to each others that they kept brushing skin causing them both to blush.

As the two students approached the Gryffindor table their friends shot them both confused looks. Marlene and Dorcas harassed Lily all through out breakfast and were becoming agitated when she wouldn't say a word about what she had been doing. The marauders were talking amongst themselves and would occasionally glance at Lily.

Finally after seeming like being interrogated for years Lily was able to relax when Marlene and Dorcas switched topics to gossip about Alice and her steady boyfriend Frank Longbottom. As the girls laughed and gossiped the boys next to them were planning on how to protect Lily. They knew the Slytherins were going to attempt to harass Lily and they wanted to all make sure they were close to her so they could interfere.

The marauders planned to make sure at least one of them was with Lily at all times minus when she was in the loo or in her dorm room. As students began filling out of the dining room Remus asked,

"How do you think she will hold up seeing Snape in Potions?"

Sirius laugh maliciously, "Well Moony if she is the same Lilykins as before, I'm sure he'll be transported to the infirmary like our good pal Prongs has a few times."

And with that all four boys laughed and all hoped Lily dished out every jinx she knew to Snape even if it hurt her record of no detentions. However, what they did not know is that Ms. Lily Evans had a plan of her own.


	6. The Plan

*** AHH I finally got reviews! You guys are the best. I am so embarrassed about the whole "threw" "through" thing because normally I'm so critical of that! Well anyways I am excited that so many more people are following and favoriting my story! Hopefully more to come :)

KEY: BOLD IS LILY EVANS; ITALIC IS MARLENE; PLAIN IS ALICE; BOLD AND ITLAIC IS DORCAS***

Chapter 6: The Plan (dramatic music)

Lily knew that for her plan to work she had to include her friends. And the only way she was going to be able to pull it off without giving the real reason was that it had to do with Snape. Marlene and Dorcas are very outspoken of their hatred of Snape, and Alice is such a nice person that she would never say it out loud to hurt Lily's feelings, but she would shoot him glares whenever she had the opportunity.

When Lily entered Potions she rushed to her seat so she did not have an opportunity to accidentally make contact with the greasy haired boy who had been staring her down waiting for a chance to catch her eye. She knew if she caught his eye she would feel remorse for what she had already done. As Professor Slughorn drone on about the latest potion they were going to brew Lily and her friends were passing notes:

**So everyone knows the plan right?**

_Oh my gosh Lily yes we know the plan!_

Wait...I have one question, can Frank be included? I'm afraid to be by myself for my part.

_**Alice it is only for like two minutes, you can be strong by yourself. Plus no offense, but Frank is a little yoo serious.**_

So is Lily.

**_Touché._**

**Really, I am right here. And I am not too serious.**

Come on please, it is Lily's decision. Please back me up Lily.

**Alice, you know I love Frank, but I think he'll tell the boys.**

Fine. But if something happens to me I am going to kill you all.

_**If they don't kill you first.**_

**_Dorcas._ Too far. And you and Marlene stop harassing Alice. She has every right to be spooked out.**

_Yea Yea Yea. At least if they find her they won't really kill her. She is pureblood. I am half blood and a blood traitor...I can't even imagine the field day they would have if they found me._

**Alright enough. Just so everyone is clear, if word gets out make sure you have decent alibis. I will be near the library a few minutes before my part.**

_I will make myself seen entering the loo by one f our classmates on the opposite side of the school where no lne would expect the plab to be able to work from. And I'll let you know when Snape passes the half way point._

**_I'll be in the common room and theb very loudly announce I am going to the Astronomy Tower. And when I'm up there I'll send a patronus to you when Snape passes by. _**

And I will be in the Slytherin dungeons on the farther side of their dorm entrance and will send a patronus to Lily when Snape enters the dungeons and who he is with.

**Excellent! Oh quick act natural and hide the journal, Slughorn is walking the isles now.**

**oooooooooooooooo  
**

"So Prongs have you thought about what we are going to do for payback?" Sirius asked James as they sat in the Head's dorm.

"I don't know Padfoot. What if Evans gets upset at me?"

Sirius who had been laying upside down on the couch sat up quickly and gave James a look between a pout and a scold. "Really. I think at this point she would bend down and kiss your feet. You two are close now..."

"Oh shut up. Nothing is happening between us." James admitted seeming even more down. He had changed everything for her, and it is not even making a difference.

"Oh cheer up Prongsy, let's just go up to the Astronomy Tower and see if we can do Professor's homework for the week."

"Ah yea, why again did we take Astrology?"

"My fault really... I heard this hot bird was taking the class. Apparently she was only a fifth year...and we had already chosen our classes when I found that out." Sirius had to dunk and run out the common room's door to keep away from James's jinxes he was casting at him.

As James and Sirius made their way to the Astronomy Tower they saw Remus running the opposite direction. "Hey Remus what is the hurry?" James questioned him as Remus began to back track to face the two people he had been searching for.

"You...are...not ...going ..to believe...this." Remus paused to catch his breath then continued, "I just heard Dorcas up at the tower send Lily, our friend, a patronus saying the coast is clear and Snape is headed towards his dorm and to wait for Marlene and Alice incase he changes his course."

Quickly processing the information and ignoring Sirius's comments about how "his little Lily flower is growing up," James pulled out the map. "Alright, first we have to find where the other three girls are, second we will split up and either stop them or help them."

Sirius rolled his eyes at how James really thought they were going to stop the four most stubborn and powerful girls in the school. "Prongs I hate to burst your little hero thought and act, but we know Evans is going to do whatever she is doing to Snape if we try and stop her." Thankfully for his benefit, Remus broke the reality of the situation to James instead.

James pondered for a moment, he knew Remus was right but what was he going to do? James had no doubt Lily had a plan just incase things turned for the worst, she was smart, but she needed to think more rational than she is right now.

"Alright, here is an idea. Remus you go find Marlene and convince her to allow you to help her, she has a crush on you so it won't be hard. Sirius follow Alice- she is in the dungeons don't freak out, but make sure she is safe if Frank finds out that we didn't help her he'll kill us and them and I will go find Lily."

The boys agreed and went their separate ways.

**00000000000000000**

Lily's breath was becoming uneven. Should she really do this? What would her friends think if she backed out? However when Lily heard a voice coming around the corner she didn't have a choice. She hid in a corner and stuck her wand in the direction of the voice. Right before Lily cast her spell she recognized the figure, and it wasn't Snape or his friends.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Lily whispered.

And before she could stop him he casted the spell at Snape and said before running making him seen, "What you shouldn't have done."


	7. Guilty Conscious

*** I own nothing, but the plot line :) Sorry for the late update, I have been in the ER and very sick so obviously I couldn't write. But I am back now!**

Chapter 7: Guilty Conscious

Lily had been pacing in the Heads dorm for the last hour. How could she have just hid and allowed Dumbledore to escort James to his office? She is supposed to be a Gryffindor and be brave not a coward in her dorm afraid that she will be stripped of her title if she confesses. James doesn't deserve this.

Lily decided that she was going to Dumbledore to admit that she planned the whole plan and then lie to him and tell him that she cast the curse. And to prove it she was going to turn in her plan, she had dated the top of the paper, from two days ago. As she began exiting the door she was pushed back in by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Before she could open her mouth wondering why and how they entered the dorm she was cut off by a booming voice.

"You have to go to Dumbledore or we will personally turn you and your friends in. How dare you allow Prongs-I mean James- to take blame! If he is expelled it is all your fault Evans!"

"Lily I couldn't believe it when Alice told me...I thought you were better than this. What is that in your ha-" Remus gulped as he took in Lily's appearance. She was crying, wasn't wearing her Head Girl badge and held a piece of paper that she no doubt was going to give to Dumbledore that had the plan written on it.

"Please...get out of my way. I was headed to the Headmaster before you two barged in here. When the new Head Girl is assigned tomorrow the password will be changed so you'll have to get Potter to tell you it-again."

Lily walked out of the dorm trying to keep herself together. Even Remus thought she was a disgrace. The paper and the badge in her left hand felt heavy with betrayal: one as a sign of who she was and the other as a sign of who she allowed herself to become. On her way to the Headmaster she took the more scenic route as this may be her final walk of the castle. Tears fell as the thought of her wand being split, the look on Petunia's face when Lily was sent home, and the blame her mom would take thinking it was all her fault somehow not giving Lily the attention she needed when her dad passed. How could she have allowed Snape and the other Slytherins to corrupt her? How could she have been so weak?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Sirius and Remus stared at the door Lily had left for a few moments before coming back to reality.

"Prongs is really going to kill us Moony." Remus didn't feel the need to reply right away. He should have known Lily was not going to let James take blame, she had a bigger heart than that.

"We have to do something; we can't let James take blame and we will be murdered if James ever discovers we backed out of our agreement and guilted Lily into confessing. Dumbledore won't expel James, but who knows about Lily. No doubt a letter will be sent home to her mom, and from what she tells me her mom is distraught as it is with her dad passing this summer and her sister getting married in the Spring."

Sirius never made the plans. It was normally James's radical plan and Remus's reason and Sirius's own creativeness that formed their pranks or plans. So what did he know about saving his best friend and his best friend's lover?

"Do you know who we need Padfoot? The girls that were part of this. They will know what to do...or at least help us figure out a plan. This is also their problem."

So without further ado the boys headed to their common room to find the other guilty girls and form a plan to save the Head boy and Head girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Lily realized she had been holding her breath while waiting for her arms to reach for the solid wood doors that were closed. She had already said the password and now all she had to do was walk in and face her fate. When Lily opened the doors she had been expecting a lot of scenarios: 1) Dumbledore scolding Potter. 2) Dumbledore listening to Potter's side of the story. 3) Both of them quite as Potter waited to be escorted to grab his belongings and Dumbledore writing a letter explaining everything to his parents before sending him home. However none of these scenarios were happening and looked as if they never did.

*** I'm sorry this is so short I just wanted to update! I promise the next chapter will be longer and not a filler! Please read and review :)***


	8. The Order of Phoenix

***Hey everyone! Hope this chapter is everything I promised it to be! I am so sorry about taking so long! I wish I didn't have to do anything other than write fan fiction. Unfortunately though, I have to work and get prepared to college so please accept my apology. Please read and review! Oh and of course you know this by now but, I am not J.K Rowling :) Hope you all are swell! Read onnnn***

Chapter 8: The Order of Phoenix

"Ah Ms. Evans we have been waiting for you quiet patiently. Mr. Potter has told me everything but, why don't you levitate a chair over here and join us. We were just about to discuss an opportunity for you two and perhaps your friends for when you graduate."

Lily remained frozen for a moment in the door way staring between Dumbledore and James as if they had both gone mad. "But Sir, don't you want to punish me? Strip me from my title? I could have killed Snape..." Lily had began to cry as she began to admit what had been eating inside her, "I wanted to kill Snape. If Potter hadn't been there and cast a spell that would only shock and harm him a tad and save me from my emotions I would be in Azkaban right now. Surely Sir-"

James had levitated Lily a chair and stood up to help guide her to her seat so she could calm down. It was breaking his heart watching her tear herself down and knowing that this was only part of the breakdown to come. James sat back and listened to Dumbledore as he interrupted her.

"Ms. Evans please calm yourself. You are not in trouble, I know how it is to feel betrayed by a friend and feel the sudden urge in your body to let loose and let your anger take over. However, both you and I know that deep in our hearts we wouldn't want them dead. Unlike you who had Mr. Potter come save you, I had to lose someone very close to me to realize that anger mixed with magic does not solve anything. And since you did not harm anyone I have nothing to punish you for. Once you calm down and we discuss important matters Mr. Potter is going to take you to Madam Promfrey who will give you a dose of medicine that will help ease your mind and allow you to sleep.

Lily shook her head a politely replied, "No disrespect Professor but, I think I will be okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

"Alright Moony this was your plan, now how exactly do we get into the office if we don't know the password?"

Remus began racking his brain, he was sure he read the password on one of the papers on the desk when he was visiting James the other night. "The password is Lemon Drops."

Before the others could ask how he knew the password the wings opened and they all filed in to rush to make sure their friends were okay and to come to their aid against Dumbledore. Marlene found herself hugging onto Sirius and noticed that Dorcas was doing the same to Remus. She knew that once they all walked into the office Dumbledore would make her, Alice, and Dorcas equal in punishment and probably expel them all.

"Don't worry, you know we will back you all up." Sirius whispered into Marlene's ear as Remus was pushing the large doors open.

Remus grabbed Dorcas's hand, Sirius wrapped his arms around the shaking girl who was now hugging his waist, Alice and Peter stood on either end of the group. Alice had remained cool until this moment where she began to wish she had told Frank good-bye and Peter was tapping his foot nervously just because he had no idea what was going on, he just ran into them and Sirius forced him to come along to support his friends.

"What the bloody h-" Sirius began before being cut off.

"So nice of you all to stop by. As you can see your friends Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter are perfectly okay and are in no trouble. If you guys would like to stand outside the office for a moment while we finish our discussion your friends can fill you in with the whole story later.

The group of teenagers shocked all nodded and then proceeded to walk outside the office. Though right before Sirius walked out James spoke up, "Hey Padfoot we'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room so just take everyone there that way we can talk in private."

Sirius gave his best friend a confused glance and then nodded knowing James wouldn't say another word in front of Dumbledore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

Lily and James were becoming anxious as Dumbledore was finishing up. What were their friends saying or thinking? Should they even tell them all or only a few of them? James knew for sure Remus and Sirius would be totally on board but, Peter? He had become very distant lately and he never really did like being in action or in dangerous situations.

As both students exited the office Dumbledore spoke a few last words of advice, "To have friends by your side in a time of terror can save your life or risk it. Be wise who you trust, as you finish your final year here at Hogwarts and as you begin your life in the Magical world you will be forced to realize not everyone is who they say they are. Good night Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I am sure after a peaceful walk and listening to your heart you two will make the right decision."

00000000

The two head students had been walking in silence other than the few times James had sneezed and Lily politely said bless you. Lily knew she should thank James before they were ambushed in the common room but, she was too nervous. She wasn't sure why other than how it would change their somewhat friendship.

James could sense Lily wanting to say something and decided he should be the gentlemen and ask if she is okay, "Hey um Evans, are you alright?"

Before James could process what Lily was doing Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her and kissed him. Her mind had gone numb and everything for the moment seemed right. James was pulling her closer and they were both expressing their feelings without having to say a word. Lily could feel James start to smile while kissing her and she couldn't help but smile too. It was like everything he did was contagious and she couldn't have enough of him. Then as quick as the moment came it went. Reality sunk into Lily's mind, what had she done? If Severus found out he would attack James and kissing him wasn't worth James getting hurt. So she did the only thing she could do, run.

000000

James barged into the Gryffindor common room and his friends went quiet when they saw the pained expression on his face. However, he ignored them and looked Marlene in the face,

"Marlene, do you know where Li-Evans is?" Marlene taken back at being addressed by James simply shook her head and gave him a curious look.

"Prongs-mate, you can look for her in our room." Remus suggested knowing very well that this was going to be a long night.

James nodded silently and sulked up the stairs he didn't realize he missed so much. Once his friends gathered around him James shut the dorm door.

"She kissed me, full on kiss. One moment she is smiling and the next moment she was crying and running away. I don't understand it. It was perfect, everything seemed to be right and she just ran away without saying a word."

Sirius and Peter gave their friend sympathetic looks knowing now wasn't the time to crack a joke or the time to offer inexperienced advice. Though Remus was racking his brain for a eloquent way to tell James that Lily was saving him.

"Prongs, take a seat. A few weeks ago Lily came to me and confessed she liked you-however, in the same confession she had me read a threat that Snape had sent her. Basically he would severely hurt you if you two got together. And Lily told me how Snape is becoming a death eater and knows really dangerous spells and she is afraid for your life. Prongs I swear I have never seen her so distraught. My heart was broken for you two and she made me promise I wouldn't say anything to you until she screwed up and gave into her temptation."

James stared blankly at his best friend and felt so many emotions he couldn't process anything. He was hurt, angry, and confused how could life do this to them. Wasn't life's whole purpose was finding someone to love? At least that is what his parents always told him. And without another word he grabbed his Quidditch broom and walked out of the room.

Sirius stood up to follow him but, Remus put his hand up and said, "Let him go Padfoot. He has every right to feel his emotions and it is healthy that he is going to fly than go on an angry rampage. Who knows, he might just run into Lily. She thinks in the bleachers in the stadium nowadays."

Sirius nodded but added, "I just wanted to know what Dumbledore was telling them to talk to us about. I guess it can wait."


End file.
